The adventure of Sly side stories and AU's
by kingleomon13
Summary: This will be a collection of stories and AU's i thought up about my first series The adventure of Sly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rebecca's early morning antics

A/N so... How's it going everyone it's been a long time since I wrote anything related to the adventure of Sly and for those of you wondering what that is it was the first story I published if you really want to read it go search for it but I wouldn't recommend it I like to think I've gotten much better at writing since then and for those of you wondering if I'll ever finish it I often wonder that myself but anyway I'm getting off track over the past few years since I made the adventure of Sly there have been things that I wanted to write about but could never think of where I could fit them into the story so I decided to make this so sorry for the long A/N and I hope you enjoy

It was the same every morning and it had been the same every morning since she arrived. Every morning at around 5 am Rebecca would wake up crawl out of bed with Leon and invade one of the other beds to cuddle which usually ended up with her grabbing at inappropriate places.

Her most recent victim was beginning to stir as she felt something groping her. She was still rather groggy and was unable to figure out what had woken her, at least until it decided to tweak a very sensitive area. With a squeak of indignation Anna shot out of bed and put her arms around her chest.

Hearing a low chuckle from her bed Anna turned to look at the offender who said "That was so adorable you have to let me do it again." and to no surprise at all Anna found the voice belonged to Rebecca.

Letting out a sigh Anna covered her red face with her slender hands as her ears drooped a bit. She turned towards where Leon was sleeping and said "Leon she's at it again."

Leon roused slowly and eventually stood, walked over to where Rebecca was still lying, and bonked her over the head and she let out a quick cry "Ow Leon why do you always hit me so hard." at this the rest of the room began to wake as their daily alarm clock went on pouting.

"Because you're a pervert and you never listen to me." it was true no matter how often he rebuked her Rebecca just climbed into someone else's bed every morning and often ended up groping them, the only one she hadn't done this to so far was Sly much to the young mans relief.

"But boobs are so much fun to grab Dawn has the best, besides me of course, although Sally is a close second and Azuki unexpectedly has some nice meat on her even Annas' tiny hills are fun to play with." the aforementioned girl hung her head in defeat her ears drooping even lower as she wondered how her life had become so strange. The rest of the room just ignored her as they went about getting ready for business as usual.

A/N so this was a short one most of these will probably be short but a few might be a bit longer some of them will be cannon while other will be decidedly uncannon I hope you all enjoyed and until next time stay thirsty my friends


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Campfire stories

A/N Hello again everybody I'm back with another side story don't know where this came from just all of a sudden I wanted to write it so without further ado let's get started

They were exploring the Lush Woodlands when night began to fall they decided to camp until morning instead of heading back and so they built a fire. They mostly sat around talking to eachother until suddenly Lucas burst out "Man this is boring let's do something fun."

Sally let out a short phhht and said "What exactly are we supposed to do numbskull? It's the middle of the night."

Rebecca stood up pointed dramatically and cried exuberantly "Let's tell stories!"

Lucas, matching her enthusiasm, stood as well "That's a great idea start us off!"

Rebecca's face was blank for a few seconds "I got nothing... Saiko!"

She pointed at the young man who was caught off guard. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he started "There once was a young girl named Goldilocks, she was exploring a forest when she came upon a small cabin, living in the cabin were three bears, they didn't like her very much so they ate her the end."

Rebecca walked up to him and started slapping his back "AHAHAHAHA Saiko you're such a riot!" she continued laughing as Saiko tilted his head in confusion.

Lucas looked at the pair unbelievingly before saying "I really don't think that was supposed to be funny" he let out a sigh "Well anyone else?"

He looked around before Sly said "I've got one." everyone focused on him and he continued "How about the story of the sun and the moon?"

At this Leon smiled "Ah I remember this one mom used to tell it to us all the time." Rebecca shushed him and looked at Sly expectantly

"Let me tell you the story of a tragic love that could never be. The story of how the sun loved the moon so much she died every day so that the other may live." he looked around and everyone was paying attention, even Zeus looked interested so he continued.

"Long ago when the old gods still walked among us never was there a love stronger than that between the goddesses of the sun and the moon. The goddess of the sun was extraordinarily beautiful her long golden hair radiating with warmth and joy, none could claim to be her equal except for the goddess of the moon her silvery locks radiating with peace and serenity."

"They were so different and yet they were inseparable, until one day another goddess, her heart filled with jealousy that she would never capture Sun's gaze in the way Moon did, called upon all her powers and struck Moon down destroying herself in the process."

"Sun was grief striken as she held the body of her dying lover, what would she do without her best friend who had always been beside her? That's when Death appeared his cloak of the darkest black his face pale and almost skeletal and his eyes a deep blood red."

"He spoke not a word and reached for Moon with one bony hand until Sun stopped him and cried out 'wait I want to make a deal!' he turned his chilling gaze upon her and she continued 'I will give up half my life for hers' Death continued to stare his eyes boring deep into her soul until at last he slowly nodded then reached for both of them."

"Sun felt all her strength leaving her until she collapsed on the ground dead and at the same moment Moon rose and saw the retreating figure of Death she looked around until she saw the body of Sun next to her and she wept for with the deal came a terrible burden they would never be able to see the other alive again never be able to feel the warmth of their touch nor the tenderness of their kiss."

As he finished Sly looked around and saw that everyone looked sad Rebecca was clinging to Leon while sobbing and even Dawn was dabbing at the corners of her eyes "Ah sorry I guess I bummed everyone out."

Rebecca let out a big sniff and cried "How could you tell us something so sad! Now I just wanna go lie down." everyone else agreed and so they all want to sleep with their sorrow

A/N hey so how did you like my story I hope you weren't too bummed out I really liked writing this so I might do more like it in the future but until then take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hijacked

A/N Hey everybody it's been a-

Lucas steps into frame "Hold it right there!"

"Uh Lucas I'm sort of in the middle of something here."

"That's exactly the reason I stopped you, why have I only been a side character? I mean come on I'm awesome!"

"Well it is called the Adventures of Sly."

"Yeah but this is side stories and AU's and Anna was the focus of chapter one I've been nothing but a side character."

"That's not true you got plenty of lines last chapter."

"I got three lines!"

"But they were damn good lines."

"No they weren't they were just setup for Sly's story! Which might I add is a terrible story for a mother to tell her children"

"Alright fine I'll make this one center around you, Happy?"

"Very much so, yes."

A teen of no more than 16 walked down the street taking in the beautiful city around him. As he passed various store windows he caught glimpses of his reflection, his grey hair gelled into its normal spikes. As he walked he thought to himself _"Alright this is going well I wonder what kind of story I'm in. My clothes are pretty normal so I don't think I'm in the EO universe."_

As he explored the city he came across a small coffee shop he read the sign and saw it was Brooks Brews _"Hey wait wasn't that the book store owner don't tell me he's gonna be like the RWBY shopkeep in these stories"_ and feeling quite parched he decided to get a cup _"Ah sweet I'm in a coffee shop AU I wonder who my love interest will be, I hope it's Rebecca with her big juicy-"_

A female voice called out to the boy who was staring off into space and drooling "Um excuse me sir are you ok?"

He shook his head and saw a girl with short gray hair staring at him "Oh yes I'm fine."

She smiled at him "Well then will you follow me please." She led him up to the bar where there were some stools and handed him a menu "Why don't you browse our selection and let me know what you want" she stepped behind the bar and besides her there were two others back there one with short purple hair and another with blond hair in pigtails.

 _"Alright it's Dawn not quite as good as Rebecca but a close second plus with Azuki and Sally here things are only getting better."_ he looked over the menu before making a decision "Excuse me I think I'll have Brooks original blend"

"Coming right up." he watched as she began making his order while the other two dealt with the other customers. When she finished she handed the cup to him with a smile.

As he took the coffee he smiled back at her and began to make small talk "So how have-"

There was a ring as the door opened Lucas turned around to see someone with long black hair pulled into a ponytail walk in and call out "Hey Dawn is your shift over yet?"

Dawn smiled brightly at the man "Almost Sly take a seat and I'll be done in a few minutes."

Lucas turned back to his cup and sulked _"Of course I wouldn't be with Dawn she's always been Sly's girl but no need to be down there's still others to woo."_ he turned to Azuki and put on his best smile "Hey bab-"

Just then there was a large banging sound from the back room and soon after another teen with shoulder length white hair stuck his head out the door "Hey Azuki could I get some help back here?"

The young purple haired woman turned and smiled at him "Sure thing Saiko." and rushed off to help him.

 _"come on Lucas you've got this two down one to go it must be Sally."_ he turned towards the last girl "He-"

"No." and with that She left to help other customers.

He hung his head in defeat, drank what was left of his coffee and left the shop.

Lucas was fuming "I was a side character again!"

"No you weren't the story was focused on you."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I wasn't a side character."

"Oh stop making a fuss you got what you wanted."

"Ok that's it get over here I'm gonna kick your ass!"

There's lots of banging before a sign appears that read "We are experiencing technical difficulties please wait a minute while we sort them out." and along with it there's a picture of the girls running around fixing things.

"Well things have settled down, Lucas is being restrained by Leon and Zeus. Oh there goes Sally with her mace... And he's unconscious... Fantastic. Well I hope you all enjoyed this very odd chapter and until next time OH GOD SALLY HIT HIM AGAIN.


End file.
